


Nights in room 259

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying in your Sleep, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nightmares, Sadness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Louis and Harry share a hotel room. Louis has nightmares. Harry needs to do something about it.(set before they get together. But almost there)
Relationships: (but pre anything), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Nights in room 259

They do this often now. If they put all of them together in a row they make too much noise, but it's too expensive to get individual rooms. Or at least they don't want to pay all that. There was an... Issue some hotel nights ago with Liam and Louis so since then they've decided not to change the room arrangement: Harry goes with Louis in one room (since you get along so good) and the rest in another.

Harry doesn't mind. At all. Sure, being all of them together is more fun, but sometimes it can be annoying. After a long day of work, the others can and often do get on his nerves. Not Louis, though, despite his.... bubbly personality. He gets on the nerves of a lot of people, but somehow his nonsense doesn't irritate Harry. Is a nonsense he can relate to, is often funny, makes him laugh when he's down. Yeah, Louis cheers him up and gets him. Louis offers him a rest from the world. A breather.

So when he saw that this time again he was sharing a room with Louis, Harry smiled, happy to be able to catch up with one of his best mates, to have some just the two of them time. In fact, he'd spent the whole recording day looking forward to the end, to sharing that hotel room with his blue eyed friend after the time they'd spent with their families.

But something was up with Louis. During the time they'd been apart something had happened to him, something he didn't want to talk about (which was fairly worrying on its own, since usually Louis told him everything) and he wasn't as sunny as he usually was. There was a shadow in his eyes, his smile wasn't as broad as it used to be. His eyes weren't smiling anymore. Or that was what Harry thought.

Maybe it was just him being paranoid, or maybe it was simply suddenly feeling a bit homesick after having seen his family. But if that was the case, then why didn't he say so? The others may tease him about it, call him a mama's boy, but they knew each other well enough to know that Harry wasn't going to give him a hard time. The truth was that he had no real reason to be worried, and that he had no proof.

Until he did.

It was the second night when Harry heard it for the first time. A soft sobbing sound, whimpers, small moans. Sadness. He didn't know what it was at first, thought that maybe someone was crying outside their door. But no, he was hearing it too well for it to be outside. And he wasn't crying, so...

"Lou? Are you all right?"

There was no answer, just some tossing and turning from the other bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Harry approached the bed and understood why his friend wasn't answering - he wasn't awake, all those sound coming from him were a bad dream he was having.

"... Don't... So so ssorry..."

Harry was at a loss. Watching Louis like that was terrible, almost hurt, but should he really wake him up? His mom had always told him no to wake people having nightmares, that they often wouldn't even remember they had a bad dream - but that waking them would make them remember and disrupt the sleep cycle and many bad things. You were only to wake somebody if they were going to hurt themselves. Which was crap.

What was he supposed to do, just watch Louis suffering? Just hear him toss and turn and whimper in his bed? It wasn't right, not right at all. But all his 2am mind could manage was "put on earplugs and do what your mother said".

He didn't get much sleep anyways. He asked Louis how he had slept and he just said that "it was a bit odd, actually. Can't remember what I dreamed about, buI felt even more tired when I woke up than when I went to bed.". Should he have done something? Should he call his mum and ask? He didn't want to betray Louis' privacy but just ignoring hadn't worked for either of them. Maybe it would just be a one time thing, a bad unimportant memory.

No such luck.

A couple of nights later, Harry woke up to muttered complaints and half sobs. Great. Now Louis was crying in his sleep too, clutching the sheets and if in pain. There was no way that Harry was going to simply watch - he knelt by the bed and started hushing and whispering a little lullaby. It didn't seem to work much at first... Or at second. Louis was still tossing in the bed, crying softly, asking someone not to hurt him. It was heartbreaking.

Forgetting all feelings of awkwardness, Harry decided to pass a hand through Louis' cheek while he kept hushing him. He calmed down a bit. Just a bit. And then, suddenly, opened up bright teary eyes and couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"How.... Why...?"

Harry retreated his hand, as if burnt.

"Sorry, I... You were having a nightmare, I was trying to help."

" sss okay." 

Louis sat up, feeling like crap and looking around, rubbing his eyes, tried to clean his face. Harry seemed concerned. Why was he so worried? 

"Are you? Okay, I mean."

"Me head 'urts."

"That was some nightmare, huh?"

Louis half smiled.

" I woke you? Sorry' bout that."

Harry just nodded, still worried. They hadn't turned the lights on, but it was okay. They had enough lights during the day, more than enough. They were good in the dark.

" Louis, I... You know you can tell me anything, right? Anything, I won't judge, I'll keep the secret. You're really worrying me, Lou, you're fucking suffering and I can't do anything about it. Let me help."

Louis rubbed his eyes and sighed. It was nice of him, but....

"Not now, aright? I'm so tired. I'm so tired and I can't fucking sleep. And tomorrow we got another day..."

Harry had an idea.

"Maybe it's this bed. Why don't you come to mine? I've slept wonderfully."

Louis frowned, still not completely back in the land of the living.

"Wha?"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me... Yet. But let me help. You need sleep, and maybe somebody's warmth will help? Let me help, Lou, please."

"Won't it be... Weird?"

"It will not. Just one friend helping the other sleep. Nothing strange about that. And it could work. Or at least, if you have another nightmare I can wake you up before you exhaust yourself."

"Why not?"

It was a bit strange, at first. Harry could smell the back of his friend's neck and feel... Him. His legs, his back. There wasn't a lot of space, it was technically a single bed. But the strangeness passed soon and Harry felt his eyes closed, soft, sweet, without even meaning to....

When he woke up again after one of the best nights of sleep in months, he realised that his hands had ventured out on their own, and were around Louis' waist. Him who was sleeping soundly for once, after the tears and nightmares. Harry decided to keep his hands there, not to wake him up. Kept his hands around him, snuggled up closer.

I'll always be there for you my future love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked please leave a comment!


End file.
